


Bad Wolf Returns

by TDHLbaby2



Series: Bad Wolf Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Parallel Adventures with Rose, Pregnancy, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDHLbaby2/pseuds/TDHLbaby2
Summary: Rose Tyler promised the Doctor forever but the universe keeps pulling them apart. Rose will always come back, no matter who or what will try to stop her, including the Doctor. Join her journey as she learns of Bad Wolf and what forever truly means.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: Bad Wolf Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Day of the Doctor part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Doctor Who!
> 
> Hey guys, some of you may have seen this on FanFiction and I wanted to share it here too. I am working to add it here and hope you guys enjoy!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187031255@N02/49550947553/in/dateposted-public/)

"Miss Oswald, are you okay? There was a call for you at the office from your doctor" A young man asked.

Clara Oswald dropped her marker and looked at him. "Did he leave an address?"

The young man handed her a paper. She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. She jumped on her motorcycle and rode till she saw the Tardis. She grinned as she saw a woman with blonde hair standing next to it.

The woman snapped her fingers as Clara got closer, and the Tardis doors opened. Clara stopped the motorcycle and looked to see the Doctor reading a book. "Draught" He pointed out.

Clara got off the motorcycle as the blonde haired woman walks in and shuts the doors. "Complain, complain" She commented.

The doctor waved her off and looked at Clara. "Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?"

Clara pretended to think for a moment. "Will there be cocktails?"

"On the moon"

"The Moon'll do" Clara concluded. The both laughed and hugged each other.

"Now, can I have my hug?" The blonde haired woman broke in.

Clara laughed again and hugged her. "I can never forget you Rose."

Rose smiled. "How's the new job? Teach anything good?"

"No. Learn anything?"

"From him? Not a thing" Rose told her.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose and Clara high fived. "Clara! Clara!" Two voices cheered.

Clara instantly bent down and held her arms open as two toddlers ran to hug her. "Hi Jack and Jamie!"

Rose went over and picked Jamie up. "Come along Jack. Daddy needs to impress his companion and you two need baths."

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at her as she walked down the hall with the boys. The Doctor went to the console when an alert went off. "Dad?! Why are we moving?!" A voice rang through the Tardis.

"What's happening?" Clara asked.

The Doctor looked at the console screen as a young woman ran into the room. "Whoa, whoa. We're taking off but the engines aren't going."

[Outside the Tardis]

A pilot grabs the Tardis with a crane. "Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way."

A woman wearing a long colored scarf, heard a phone ring. "Hello? Kate Stewart's phone...Oh, hold on. Excuse me" She answered.

She ran to a woman sitting on a bench. "Ma'am! Ma'am!"

"The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries." Kate Stewart mentioned.

"It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?" The woman said breathless.

Kate took the phone and looked at the woman. "Inhaler"

The woman used her inhaler as Kate puts the phone to her ear. "Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in."

"Sorry, Doctor's daughter Jenny here and no kidding!"

Kate looked at her phone the put it back to her ear. "Where are you guys?"

Jenny raises the phone up and Kate hears the helicopter. "Oh my god! Oh, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you lot were still in there." She turned to her assisstant. "Come on"

Jenny waited a moment before she felt herself falling. "JENNY!" The Doctor yelled. Clara and another young woman run and grab her feet. "Jenny, can you hear me?" Kate asked. She turned again to her assisstant. "I don't think she can hear me"

"Next time you decide on this plan, would it kill you to knock?" Jenny suddenly asked.

"Tell your father that I'm having you taken directly to the scene...Jenny, hello, are you okay?" Kate urged.

"I think I'm just going to pop you on hold." Jenny said before letting go of the phone. She swung herself to grab the base of the Tardis.

"Jenny?!" Kate exclaimed.

"JENNY!" Clara and the young woman yelled.

As the Tardis lowered down, Jenny quickly jumped down. A soldier faces his squad. "Atten-shun!" He demanded.

All the soldiers put their hands up to salute as the Doctor, Clara, and the other woman walk out. The Doctor salutes back then quickly puts his hand back down. "Why am I saluting?"

"Mom taught you manners?" The other woman suggested.

"Not now Gallifreya" Jenny ordered.

Kate stepped forward. "Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT"

The Doctor looked at her and frowned. "Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up."

Clara stepped up. "That probably sounded better in his head."

Kate ignored them both and pulled out an envelope. "I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First."

Clara raised and eyebrow. "The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?"

Gallifreya looked at The Doctor. "What did you do dad?"

The Doctor looked her. "I didn't do anything!"

Jenny sighed then looked around. "Wait, where is mom?"

"I will go check. Go ahead dad and we will catch up" Gallifreya assured him.

The Doctor watched her go in the Tardis. "I should-"

"Don't worry dad. Open the seal" Jenny told him.

The Doctor nodded and started to open it when Kate stops him. She points to the National Gallery. "No. Inside."

The Doctor smiled at Osgood. "Nice scarf."

Osgood smiled a little as Kate turned to the National Gallery. "What is our story for this?"

"Er, Darren Brown"

"Again?"

"Oh, we've sent him flowers." Osgood promised.

They head into the gallery. The soldier faces his squad. "Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery."

[National Gallery]

Clara leaned over to The Doctor. "Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?"

The Doctor chose to ignore her and looked ahead. "Unified Intelligence Task Force."

"I'm Sorry?" Clara asked confused.

"This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien." The Doctor explained.

"Like our family?" Jenny asked.

"I work for them" The Doctor insisted.

Clara didn't believe him. "You have a job?"

The Doctor pouted. "Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job."

"You don't have a job" Clara teased.

"I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now."

"You never have a job." Clara contined.

"I do-" The Doctor trailed off when Gallifreya came in. "Mom said she is not feeling right. I tried to see her and get the twins but the Tardis locked me out" She urged.

The Doctor started to turn back around when Gallifreya grabbed his elbow. "It is no use dad. The Tardis assured me that this is important and we need to let mom be."

"I am still gonna go check"

Jenny grabbed his other elbow and forced him to turn around. Clara stood next to Gallifreya as a man pulls the cover off a painting. Kate let out a small breath. "Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor."

Clara gasped. "But, but that's not possible."

"No more" The Doctor muttered.

Kate nodded. "That is the title."

"I know the title" The Doctor proclaimed.

"Also known as Gallifrey Falls." Kate continued.

Gallifreya and Jenny gasped. "This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place." The Doctor let them know.

"Obviously" Clara muttered.

"It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city. Right, dad?" Gallifreya asked.

"Right. Wait, how did you know that?"

"But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D. " Clara broke in.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen."

"Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance." Kate told them.

The doctor reached his hands out. Clara grabbed his hand while Gallifreya wrapped her arms around his elbow and Jenny took his other hand. "Are you okay?" Clara whispered.

"He was there"

"Who was?" Jenny asked.

"Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about."

"We don't understand." Clara said quietly.

The Doctor was there but he looked so far away to them. "I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me." He finished.

[Far away on Gallifrey]

The War Doctor sets down a sack and pulls out a brass inlaid clockwork box. The War Doctor tried to find a button. "How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?" He muttered to himself.

He heard movement. He walked to the door and opened it. "Hello? Is somebody there?" He called out.

"It's nothing. Just a wolf" A voice spoke.

The War Doctor turned around to see a blonde haired woman. The War Doctor instantly walked over and pulled her up. "Don't sit on that!"

The Woman looks confused. "Why not?"

"Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe." He told her before pushing her outside and shutting the door.

He turned around to see her sitting on it again. "Why can't it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?" She hinted.

"Want who to see?"

She stood up. "The Tardis. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles."

The War Doctor walked around her. "I was thinking"

"I heard you"

He turned to her. "You heard me?"

"No More. No More" She mimicked.

'No More' He thought.

"No More. No More" She continued.

"Stop it" He demanded.

"No More" She finished.

The War Doctor didn't understand what was going on. "Who are you?"

He turned when he heard the clockwork start. "It's activating. Get out of here." He told her as he reached for the clockwork. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"The interface is hot" He commented.

"Well I do my best" She said with a smile.

"There's a power source inside." He murmurs. He thinks for a moment then looks at her. "You're the interface?"

"They must have told you the Moment had a conscience"

The War Doctor just kept looking at her, waiting for an explaination. "Hello!" She said with a wave. She watched him for a second. "Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?"

"You know me?"

"I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up."

"I don't have a future."

"I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?" She asked as her eyes started to glow.

The War Doctor felt hatred towards that name. "Stop calling me Doctor."

"That's the name in your head." She reminded him.

"It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor."

"Then you're the one to save us all." She proposed.

"Yes" The War Doctor assured her.

"If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job."

"If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can."

Bad Wolf thought for a moment. "And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you."

The War Doctor spoke the words that were true to him. "I have no desire to survive this."

"Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?"

The War Doctor tried to think but all he felt was pain. "I don't know"

"One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?"

A portal opens. "I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you." Bad Wolf explained.

They waited a moment before a fez came through. Bad Wolf looked surprised for a moment. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that."

[National Gallery]

"But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?" Clara asked.

"The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here." Kate revealed. She pointed to the letter from Elizabeth.

The Doctor opened it. "My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, gently husband." He read.

"HUSBAND?!" Jenny and Gallifreya yelled.

"No need to shout" The Doctor insisted.

"What. Did. You. Do. Dad?" Gallifreya repeated her earlier question.

The Doctor made a shush motion at her and turned to Kate. "What happened?"

Kate glanced at his daughters for a moment then back at him. "Easier to show you."

A man in the room answers his phone as it starts to ring. "McGillop." He hears a voice then looks at his phone. He puts it back to his ear. "But that's not possible...I was just...Understood, sir...But why would I take it there?"

~The Doctor~

A door falls when everyone enters a room. They see a painting of Queen Elizabeth. "Elizabeth the First. You knew her, then?" Clara questions.

Jenny looks at the painting. "That is you dad..."

"A long time ago" The Doctor answered both of them.

[1562]

The Doctor was laying back with Queen Elizabeth laying on him. "Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan." She claimed.

The Doctor didn't even bat an eye. "You have a picnic to eat."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You could help me"

"Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic."

Elizabeth sat up a little and put her hand on his cheek. "But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's as clear as day."

The Doctor looked away as memories flooded him. He glanced back at her. "Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up."

"How dare you? I'm the Queen of England." Elizabeth declared.

"I'm not English." He said before getting down on one knee. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth felt so much happiness and excitement. "Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will."

"Ah, gotcha!" The Doctor gloated as he quickly stood and backed away. "My love?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And-" He trails off as he brings out a clockwork gizmo. "Ding"

"What's that?"

"It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop." The Doctor praised himself.

"My love, I do not understand."

"I'm not your love, and yes you do. You're a Zygon."

Elizabeth didn't understand what was going on at all. "A Zygon?"

"Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the real Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit, just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse?" He watched as Elizabeth glanced behind him. He looked back to see a Zygon. "Oh. It was the horse. I'm going to be King. Run!"

The Doctor grabbed her hand and started to run. "What's happening?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse."

They stop behind a broken wall. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to need a new horse."

They watch it run off and Elizabeth looks at The Doctor. "Where's it going?"

The Doctor chose to ignore her. "I'll hold it off. You run. Your people need you."

"And I need you alive for our wedding day." She urges before she kisses him and runs off.

[Time Vortex]

The Ninth Doctor sat on the captain's chair when he felt the Tardis shake. He moved to the console when it stopped. "What's that about?"

"Doctor!" Jack hollered as he ran into the room. "Rose started feeling sick so I took her to lay down. I go to check on her later and the Tardis has hidden her room."

"Bigger issues here."

"You don't get it. I am saying everything is the same but her room. You said the Tardis moves rooms to help you or confuse you. You also said she only hides rooms from a spot if the one doesn't want to be found or you can't go in there. Rose was almost unconsious when I took her to her room."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "So she couldn't have hidden her room. Did you feel the shaking Jack?"

"What shaking? I need your help on finding Rose!"

[1562]

The Doctor hit his clockwork gizmo. "It's not working."

The first Elizabeth was quick to think. "One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection."

The second Elizabeth smirked. "Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage."

A portal opened and The Doctor instantly jumped in front of both women. "Back, both of you, now! That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen."

A fez instantly dropped out of the portal. The Doctor looked at it confused. "For instance...a fez"

[National Gallery]

The Doctor leaned down and picked up a handful of sand. Gallifreya looked at it. "Stone dust" She whispered.

Kate faced them. "Is it important?"

The Doctor stood up. "In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't."

They hear a noise behind them. The Doctor looks back to see Osgood. "Oi, you. Are you sciency?"

Osgood steps in the room. "Oh, er, well, er, yes."

"Got a name?"

"Yes"

The Doctor beamed. "Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job." He boasted while pointing at Clara. "Do I have a desk?"

"No" Kate answered.

"And I want a desk"

Kate faced Osgood. "Get a team. Analyse the stone dust." They started walking again when Kate heard Osgood let out a breath. "Inhaler!"

They got in further when The Doctor spotted a fez. He quickly removed the case and put the fez on. He put his hands out. Jenny and Gallifreya shook their heads. Clara crossed her arms. "Someday, you could just walk past a fez."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Never gonna happen"

[Time Vortex]

The Doctor touched the wall where Rose's room was suppose to be. "The Tardis is protecting her, but why?"

He ran back to the console room with Jack right behind him. "What is going on Doctor?"

"I am not sure but the Tardis is at least keeping her safe. All we can do is wait till she brings the door back."

Jack glared at him. "You really are just going to stand there?!"

"I can't do much right now! The Tardis is keeping me updated and Rose protected. We need to trust her."

[National Gallery]

"This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out." Kate tried to explain.

A portal opened. Thr Doctor turned to it. "Oh no, not now."

"Dad, what is it?" Gallifreya asked.

"No, not now. I'm busy." He whined.

"Is it to do with the paintings?" Kate rushed out.

"No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember." He murmured. He pulled off the fez and looked at it. "Oh, of course. This is where we come in."

He grinned at Clara then grabbed Gallifreya's hand. He threw the fez in. "Geronimo!" He yelled before running into the portal with Gallifreya.

"Doctor!" "Dad!" Clara and Jenny yelled at the same time. Kate grabbed both their shoulders. "Wait."

[1562]

Eleven and Gallifreya land on the ground. Gallifreya looks at Eleven. "I am going to kill you. Then I will bring you back and let mom kill you" She threatened him.

Eleven chuckled and stood up. He helped her stand. Ten quickly put the fez on as Eleven faced him. Gallifreya looked at him and her eyes widened. 'J, can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear, Freya.' Jenny replied.

'The one who made you and me with mom, he is here...' Gallifreya told her. She closed her mind quickly so Ten wouldn't figure her out.

"Who is this man?" One of the Elizabeths asked.

"That's just what I was wondering." Ten observed.

"Were you really that skinny da..Doctor?" Gallifreya asked.

Eleven looked over Ten. "Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect." He walked forward and knocked the fez off. "Oi! Ha! Matchstick man."

Ten felt the truth hit him. "You're not"

They both slowly pull out their sonic screwdrivers. Eleven shows off his more impressive one. "Compensating." Ten told him.

Eleven looked at him confused. "For what?"

"Regeneration. It's a lottery."

Eleven looked at Gallifreya. "Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes."

Gallifreya smiled. "Stop playing around, Doctor"

Eleven frowned. "You called me...Oh right."

Eleven turns back around. "What are you doing here? I'm busy." Ten insisted.

Eleven looked at the Elizabeths. "Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?"

He grabbed the fez and put it on. "Hello, Ladies."

"Don't start" Ten and Gallifreya said together. Ten looked at her. "Who is she?"

Eleven stepped in front of her. "Someone very important to me. Now, listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business."

"One of them is a Zygon." Ten whispered.

Eleven looked at him disgusted. "I'm not judging you. How about you Freya?"

"When have I ever judged you?"

The portal opened behind them. They both turned to it and put on their glasses. The glanced at each other and smiled. "Oh, lovely" They both said.

Eleven turned to the Elizabeths. "Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run."

"But what about the creature?" They both asked.

"Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one." Ten ordered.

"Of course, my love." They both replied.

"Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet." One Elizabeth said. She ran and kissed Ten then left. "Thanks. Lovely" Ten mumbled.

"I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again." The other Elizabeth said. She kissed him then ran off. "Well, won't that be nice?" Ten mumbled again.

"One of those was a Zygon" Eleven reminded him.

"Yeah"

"Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers."

"Yea"

"Venom sacs in the tongue."

"Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you." Ten finished it.

"Nice" Eleven whispered.

"Doctor, is that you?" Clara's voice came through.

"Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?" Eleven called.

'If you can hear us, J, don't say anything. We don't need him hearing you because it is still to early for him' Gallifreya thought in her mind.

'I understand Freya.' Jenny thought back.

"Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?" Clara talked back.

Eleven looked at Gallifreya. "Can you feel the times?"

Gallifreya closed her eyes. "1550s to 1580s"

"England, 1562" Ten corrected her.

"Well, I was in the right zone" Gallifreya snapped.

"Who are you talking to?" Clara asked.

"Myself" Both doctors answered.

Kate stepped up. "Can you come back through?"

Eleven thought for a moment. "Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!" He informed them.

They waited a moment. "Nothing here" Clara told him.

The doctors turned confused. "So where did it go?" Ten stated.


	2. Day of the Doctor part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I am gonna start posting these chapters on Saturdays as I am off on weekends. I am warning now that my cousin (who is my co-writer) and I have very different writing styles so the chapters will look different but we still are on the same page of how the story is going. We continue Day of the Doctor and hope you enjoy.

[Gallifrey]

The War Doctor picked up the fez and dusted it off. He heard the voices through the portal but he didn't know what to believe. 

“Who is he talking to?” another voice spoke. 

“He said himself,” another voice answered.  
~*~*~*~  
[Time Vortex]

Nine started to grab a lever when the Tardis shocked him. “What's going on with ya?”

“Is she okay?” Jack asked.

“I am not sure. She is acting like she is waiting on something but I don't know what. It feels like this may have something to do with Rose but I am not sure.”

The Tardis started to shake. They grabbed the console. “We are moving. Why are you moving?!” Nine exclaimed.  
~*~*~*~  
[1562]

Ten faced Eleven. “Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?”

Eleven shrugged. “I don't remember.”

“How can you forget this?” Ten asked while pointing to both of them.

“We are still working on that,” Gallifreya broke in.

“Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. He is obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!” Eleven argued.

They both took out their sonic screwdrivers and pointed them at the portal. Gallifreya ran her hand through her hair. “You two are bloody idiots!”

“It's not working,” Eleven muttered.

“We're both reversing the polarity,” Ten told him.

“Yes, I know that.”

“There are two of you. One is reversing it and the other is reversing it back,” Gallifreya explained.

“She is right. We're confusing the polarity,” Ten remarked.

War jumped out of the portal. “Anyone lose a fez?”

“You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?” Ten demanded.

War just smiled. “Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.”

“Well, you've certainly come to the right place,” Ten told him.

“Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?”

Gallifreya laughed and walked up to War. “His companions?” Eleven exclaimed.

War shrugged, “They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?” both Ten and Eleven took out their sonic screwdrivers. “Really?” War asked.

“Yeah,” Eleven answered.

“Really,” Ten added.

Gallifreya put her hand on War's shoulder. “Think for a moment of the life you may have.”

“Freya, stop it,” Eleven ordered.

War ignored them. “You're me? Both of you?”

“Yep.”

War looked at Eleven. “Even that one?”

“Yes,” Eleven and Gallifreya insisted. 

Gallifreya backed up. “Forget anything I said. All yourselves are bloody idiots.”

“Freya, just be quiet. Please,” Eleven urged her.

“So, you're my future selves?”

“Yes!” Eleven and Ten concluded.

“Am I having a midlife crisis?” War wondered. He started to move closer when Eleven and Ten pointed their screwdrivers at him. “Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols! Looks like you've seen a ghost.”

Gallifreya walked over to Eleven and grabbed his hand.

“Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing,” Ten muttered.

“Brave words, Dick van Dyke,” Eleven replied while he wrapped his arm around Gallifreya's waist and pulled her close. 

Ten glanced at them for a moment then back at War.

Soldiers ran in. “Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head,” one of the soldiers ordered.

“Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day,” War commented.

“I think there are three of them now,” Clara's voice came through.

“There's a precedent for that,” Kate's voice replied.

“What is that?” a soldier broke in.

Ten and Eleven pointed their screwdrivers. War shook his head. “Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?”

Both doctors lowered their screwdrivers. “That thing, what witchcraft is it?” the soldier spoke again.

Eleven grinned. “Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!”  
~*~*~*~  
[National Gallery]  
“Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?” Eleven spoke.

Jenny tapped Clara's shoulder. Clara looked at her confused. “He means you,” Kate explained.

“Why am I the witch?” Clara pondered. Jenny made a zipping motion with her mouth and Clara turned back to the portal.

“Clara?” Eleven asked.

“Hello?” Clara called back.  
~*~*~*~  
[1562]

“Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?”

“What he said,” Clara concluded.

“Yes, tiny bit more colour,” Eleven called back. 

“Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs,” Clara stammered out.

Gallifreya tried to keep from laughing as the soldiers stepped back. “Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her,” Eleven reminded them.

“Doctor, what's going on?” Clara questioned.

“It's a timey-wimey thing,” Eleven said with a wink at Ten.

“Timey what? Timey-wimey?” War repeated.

“I've no idea where he picks that stuff up,” Ten said sarcastically. He glared at Eleven who smirked.

Elizabeth appeared and all the soldiers bowed. “ The Queen. The Queen.”

Elizabeth smirked at the doctors. “You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.”

“Which one are you? What happened to the other one?” Ten demanded.

“Indisposed. Long live the Queen,” Elizabeth praised.

“Long live the Queen,” the soldiers repeated.

“Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower,” Elizabeth ordered.

Ten pointed at her. “That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.”

“And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked,” Eleven teased.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Venom sacs in the tongue. Right, Doctor?” Gallifreya continued.

“Seriously, you two, stop it,” Ten argued.

“No, hang on. The Tower. Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower,” Eleven cheered. “Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?” he continued.

War looked at him unimpressed. “Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?”

“Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Azalea, Sandshoes, and Granddad.”

“Granddad?!” War exclaimed.

“They're not sandshoes,” Ten muttered.

War glanced at them real quick. “Yes they are.”

'Azalea, really dad. You haven't called me that since I first met ya' Gallifreya said in her mind.

Eleven kissed her forehead quickly while Elizabeth glared.

“Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again.”  
~*~*~*~  
[National Gallery]

Kate suddenly grinned. “Dear God, that man's clever. Come on.”

Jenny grabbed Clara's hand. “Where are we going?” she whispered.

“My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London,” Kate called back.  
~*~*~*~  
[1562, Tower]

The Warder pushed the doctors in the prison. “Come on, you lot, get in there.”

They closed the door and Eleven instantly picked up a nail. Gallifreya leaned against the wall and he started to scratch at it. “Three of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon,” Ten told them as War started using his sonic on the door.

Ten looked at Eleven. “What are you doing?”

“He thinks he is getting us out,” Gallifreya said.

“I am getting us out!” Eleven stated.

Ten turned to War. “The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.”

War faced him. “Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?” Eleven asked sarcastically. 

Gallifreya slapped his arm. “Stop it,” she warned.

“Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?” Ten asked War.

War looked at Bad Wolf and she put her finger over her lips. Gallifreya followed his eyes and gripped the wall. “Oi, chinny?” Eleven asked.

“Yeah, you do have a chin,” Ten assured him.  
~*~*~*~  
[Black Archive]

“The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling,” Kate explained. She walked up to a man, “Access, please.”

A man named Atkins stood up. “Ma'am.” They waited a moment before Kate handed him her key, “Atkins, isn't it?”

“Yes, ma'am. First day here,” he said before he opened the door.

Kate leaned over to Jenny and Clara as they walked in. “Been here ten years.” she whispered.

Jenny and Clara looked at each other. “Lock and key? Bit basic, isn't it?” Jenny asked.

“Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is Tardis-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection.”

“But you let his daughter and companion in,” Jenny pointed out.

“Both of you have a top level security rating from your last visit.”

Clara looked at her confused. “Sorry, our what?”

“Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous,” Kate said as they passed a wall of pictures. Jenny gasped as she saw a picture of Clara and her with Kate.

They continued walking until they reached a window. “What is that?” Clara asked.

“Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No one can know we have this, not even our allies,” Kate explained as she looked in the window.

“Why not?” Jenny asked.

“Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.”

Clara and Jenny moved to the door. “Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.”

Kate followed them and opened the door. “I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind.”

Her phone rings so she turns to answer it. “Yes?....Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.”

Jenny taps Clara's shoulder and points to Osgood and McGillop. “They are here.”

Kate puts her phone away. “Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?”

“Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early,” Kate mumbled.

Jenny reached for Kate's phone. “The humans?” Clara asked.

“Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?” Kate praised herself.

Clara and Jenny backed up as Kate turned into a Zygon. She turned to Osgood while Jenny grabbed the vortex manipulator. “The Under Gallery is secured,” Osgood promised.

Jenny put the vortex manipulator on. “Jack Harkness is my uncle. He made this my first lesson when I met him.” She whispered to Clara. 

“Prepare to dispose of one more human and time lord. We have acquired the device,” Kate said as Jenny typed the code in.

Jenny smirked at Kate as Clara wrapped her arm around Jenny's elbow. “Activation code, right?” Jenny asked as they disappeared.  
~*~*~*~  
[1562, Tower]

“In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate,” War commented as he ran his screwdriver on the door.

“We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a subatomic level. Even the sonic would take years," Ten said discouraged.

Gallifreya ignored them as she looked at her mother. Bad Wolf glanced at her for a moment then looked back at War. “No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey,” War asked as Eleven glanced for a second.

“Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up?” he continued. 

Eleven and Ten glared at him. “Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.”

“It must be really recent for you,” Ten mentioned.

“Recent?”

“The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all,” Eleven ranted. Gallifreya turned from her mother and looked at her dad. 'Keep calm dad. I am right here'

“The day we killed them all,” Ten argued.

“Same thing,” Eleven argued back.

“It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you,” Bad Wolf explained.

'He hasn't decided!' Gallifreya thought to herself.

“I don't talk about it,” War spoke to Bad Wolf.

“You're not talking about it. There's no one else here,” Ten told him.

“Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know,” Bad Wolf whispered.

“Did you ever count?” War asked.

Eleven looked at him, “Count what?”

“How many children there were on Gallifrey that day,” War requested.

“I have absolutely no idea,” Eleven answered.

'What are you saying dad?! You talk about it every night with mum. You have given such sad eyes when you look at Jack and Jamie!' Gallifreya cried in her mind.

'I don't want to think they will live with this regret forever' Eleven said to her gently.

“How old are you now?” War asked.

“Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am,” Eleven continued.

“He is twelve hundred and four.” Gallifreya told them.

War's eyes widened. “Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?”

“Tell me, what would be the point?” Eleven replied.

“Two point four seven billion,” Ten spat.

“You did count, ” War said excitedly.

Ten glared at Eleven. “You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?”

“I moved on,” Eleven told him.

Gallifreya crossed her arms. “Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?” Ten argued.

“Spoilers”

“No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going. You are bonded, I can sense it. Is it this girl?”

Gallifreya felt like throwing up. “EWW!!!”

“Well thanks Freya,” Eleven said with a small smirk.

Gallifreya faced Eleven then back at Ten. “We can't let you know where we have been or going.”

“I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea,” War stressed.

“They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide,” Bad Wolf told him.

“No,” War fought back.

“No?” Ten asked

“Just, no,” War answered.

Eleven laughed. “Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?” Ten asked angrily.

“Sorry. It just occurred to me. Is this what I'm like when I'm alone, Freya?” Eleven spoke.

Gallifreya laughed. “Yup.”

“It's the same screwdriver. Same software, different case,” Bad Wolf broke in.

Gallifreya faced her then thought for a moment. “Four hundred years,” War figured out.

“I'm sorry?” Ten urged him.

“At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they? Same software, different case,” War proposed.

“Yeah? So?” Ten and Eleven said together.

Gallifreya snapped her fingers. “So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door.”

War nodded to her. “Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.”

Ten's eyes widened. He put his sonic screwdriver to his ear. “Yeah, still going.”

Eleven put his to his ear. “Calculation complete.”

“Same software, different face,” Bad Wolf reminded him.

“Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever,” Eleven joked.

The door opened and Clara ran in. Clara looked at all of them. “How did you do that?” Eleven asked.

“It wasn't locked,” Jenny said before walking again. 

Ten looked at her in surprise. “Jenny,” he whispered.

“Hello dad,” Jenny said with a smile.

“So they're both you, then, yeah?” Clara asked.

“Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?” Eleven quizzed her.

Clara looked at Ten. “A bit. Nice suit.”

“Thanks,” Ten said distractedly. He was still looking at Jenny.

“Hang on. Three of you and Freya in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?” Clara pointed out.

“It should have been locked,” War murmured.

“Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?” Eleven suggested.

“Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it,” Elizabeth teased as she walked in.

They walked to the control room. “The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required,” Elizabeth explained.

“So they want this one,” Jenny hinted.

“Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort,” Elizabeth continued.

A Zygon walked in. “Commander, why are these creatures here?”

“Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating,” Elizabeth ordered the Zygon. They watched as he touched a globe and appeared in the painting from the Gallery.

“That's him. That's the Zygon in the picture now,” Clara exclaimed.

War looked at her, “It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instances in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as-”

“Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come,” Ten finished.

“You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups,” Eleven told her.

“And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past,” Gallifreya said.

“Exactly,” Eleven told them.

“And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?” Ten hollered at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. “Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.”

Ten backed up. “Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks.”

“My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions,” she told them as she pulled a knife out. “These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.”

“Zygons?” Jenny broke in.

“Men,” Elizabeth clarified.

“And you actually killed one of them?” Clara asked with a grin.

“I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?”

“Well, I'm going to need my Tardis,” Ten offered.

“It has been procured already, but first, my love, you have a promise to keep.”  
~*~*~*~  
[Wedding]

“I now pronounce-” the man started.

“WAIT!” Jenny and Gallifreya yelled.

Everyone looks at them. “In the name of my mother and father, I can not allow this marriage to happen!” Jenny exclaimed.

“In the name of his wife to come, I can not allow this marriage!” Gallifreya exclaimed next.

They grabbed Ten's hands and ran to the Tardis. “What?!” Ten hollered.

Eleven, Clara, and War came in next. “Right then, back to the future,” Eleven ordered.

“Wait!” Ten tried but everyone ignored him.

War looked around the console. “You let this place go.”

“Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it,” Eleven let him know.

Ten glared and rubbed the console. “Don't you listen to them.”

An alarm goes off and Ten gets shocked. “Ow! The desktop is glitching!” he complained as the War's Tardis appears.

“Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate,” War warned them.

“Hey, Jenny, look. The round things,” Gallifreya pointed out.

“I love the round things,” Ten and Eleven beamed.

“What are the round things?” Jenny asked them.

“No idea,” Ten confessed.

The desktop changed to Eleven's desktop. “Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator.” Eleven claimed. He hit some buttons. “Ha! There, stabilized.”

Jenny jumped up and down. “Home,” she laughed.

“Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it,” Ten complained.

“Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it,” Eleven demanded.

'Go see if you can check on your mother. Have your sister see if she can locate the twins also' Eleven told Jenny in his head.

“No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive,” Clara told them. All three doctors looked at her as Jenny and Gallifreya snuck out of the console room. “Okay, so you've heard of that, then,” Clara mumbled.  
~*~*~*~  
[Black Archive]

“There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?” Kate warned the Zygon dressed like her.

“You would destroy London?”

“To save the world, yes, I would,” Kate promised.

“You're bluffing,” the second Kate claimed.

“You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter.”

“Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?” Eleven's voice rang through the room.

“Doctor?” Kate questioned as she looked around.

“Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the Tardis,” Eleven explained.  
~*~*~*~  
[Tardis]

“I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid,” Eleven ordered.

“I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off,” Kate answered.

“Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with,” Ten grimaced.

Eleven looked at her as Gallifreya walked back in. 'The Tardis moved mom's room. Jenny is searching for it. The Tardis did let us know that the twins are with mom' she told him.

“Kate, we're trying to bring the Tardis in. Why can't we land?” Eleven stressed to her.

“I said, switch it off,” Kate yelled.

“No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!” Eleven shouted.

Ten looked at the console. “The Tower of London, totally Tardis-proof.”

“How can they do that?” Clara wondered.

“Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable,” Eleven said disgusted.

War looked around the console and spotted the glass cube. “We don't need to land.”

“Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up,” Ten reminded him.

“No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?” War continued.  
~*~*~*~  
[National Gallery]  
A man answered his phone. “McGillop.”

“Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to,” Eleven demanded.

“But that's not possible. I was just-”

“You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveller, figure it out. I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?” Eleven interrupted.

“Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?”  
~*~*~*~  
[Black Archive]

“Please, Doctor. Please save us. Please save us. Please save us,” Osgood prayed as the two Kates fought.

Everyone jumped when a Dalek came through the, 'No More' painting. The three doctors, Clara, and Gallifreya stepped out. 

“Hello,” War greeted.

“I'm the Doctor,” Ten continued.

“Sorry about the Dalek,” Eleven apologized.

“Also the showing off,” Clara and Gallifreya said together.

Eleven walked over to the table. “Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?”

Kate looked at him. “The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do.”

Ten walked over. “Except make you both agree to halt it.”

“Not even three of you,” Kate argued.

“You're about to murder millions of people,” War threatened.

“To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?” Kate threw back at him.

Eleven looked at the clock. “Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.”

“You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong,” Ten said gently.

War looked at Bad Wolf and went to sit down. Gallifreya followed him. “I can see her. Why is she with you?”

“I have to decide. She is helping me see what I will become.”

“My name is not Freya. My name is Gallifreya. I am the daughter of Rose Tyler and the Doctor.”

War looked at her in surprise. “Bad Wolf is part of my mother. Everyday I see him tell her stories of his people and I see those eyes saddened at the mention of his planet. I am not telling you what to choose but I want to help like my mother.”

Bad Wolf smiled at her. “Thank you cub.”

Clara walked over and sat across from them. “Hello.”

War smiled. “Hello.”

“I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.”

“I look forward to it. Is there a problem?”

Clara sighed. “The Doctor, my...my Doctor, he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.”

“One would.”

Clara put her hands together. “You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.”

War looked at her closely. “You're very sure of yourself.”

“He regrets it. His family and I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.”

“Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?”

“Your eyes,” Gallifreya told him.

Clara nodded. “You're so much younger.”

“Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come,” War assured Bad Wolf.

Bad Wolf smiled sadly at Gallifreya then looked back at War. “I'm ready,” he told her.

“I know you are.”

Clara looked behind them but didn't say anything. She turned back around to see War and Gallifreya gone.


	3. Day of the Doctor part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late load up time. This weekend was hard on me as I didn't get to catch up on sleep like I usually do and I got working on the current chapter yesterday. This is the last chapter for the prologue and we start the real story. Hope you guys enjoy!

[Gallifrey]

Gallifreya stood to the side while War stood in front of the button. 

“You wanted a big red button,” Bad Wolf repeated. “One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?” she spoke again as he just stared at the button.

“I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way.”

Bad Wolf looked sad for a moment. “You've seen the men you will become.”

“Those men. Extraordinary.”

“They were you.”

War shook his head. “No. They are the Doctor.”

Gallifreya walked on the other side of the box. 

“You're the Doctor, too,” Bad Wolf whispered.

“No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost,” War says as he puts his hand over the button. He heard laughter of the children from Gallifrey. He looks at his future daughter and feels his heart breaking.

“You know the sound the Tardis makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes,” Bad Wolf tried again.

“Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.”

Bad Wolf grinned. “To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.”

The sound of the Tardis fills the shed. “Even you,” Bad Wolf confirmed.

Three Tardises entered the shed. Ten, Eleven, and Clara walk out. 

“I told you. He hasn't done it yet,” Clara announced.

Gallifreya looks at the last Tardis. “Uh, one more is missing, I think.”

Nine steps out with Jack. Nine looks at them. “Who are all of you lot?!”

Jack steps up to Gallifreya and grins. “Hello!”

“Stop it!” Eleven demanded.

Gallifreya laughed. “Hi Uncle Jack.”

Nine looks at War. “Why...Why is he here?”

Eleven claps his hands. “Sandshoes, explain to big ears here while I check on Freya."

Ten glared at him before he shared his memories of the day, with Nine while Eleven walked over to Gallifreya. 

“Everything okay?” he whispered.

“I am fine. Has Jenny found mom?”

“Still looking. Wait a minute, if Jack is here....Is your Rose missing, big ears?”

“Her room vanished when the Tardis moved,” Jack explained.

“Go search again, Jack. If he knows something, it may have appeared.” Nine ordered. 

Jack nodded and went back in their Tardis.

Bad Wolf winked at Gallifreya. 

“Why are you asking about Rose?” Ten broke in.

War glared at them. “This is not a party. Go away now, all of you. This is for me.”

Ten looked around. “These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.”

“So something let us through. They also brought big ears for some reason.” Eleven thought out loud.

“Stop with the big ears!” Nine hollered.

“All these clever boys,” Bad Wolf cheered.

“Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.” War cried.

Eleven, Ten, and Nine all stepped up to him. 

“All those years, burying you in my memory,” Ten started.

Nine looked at him. “Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.”

“Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else,” Ten continued.

“You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right,” Eleven told him. They all raised their hands on top of his.

“But this time,” Nine went on.

“You don't have to do it alone,” Eleven finally finished.

“Thank you,” War whispered.

“What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way,” Ten started the promise.

“And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save,” Nine and Eleven finished simultaneously. 

Eleven looked over to see Gallifreya and Clara with tears in their eyes. “What? What is it? What?”

“Nothing,” Gallifreya tried.

“No, it's something. Tell me.”

Clara stepped towards them a little. “You told me you wiped out your own people. I just...I never pictured you doing it, that's all.”

“Take a closer look,” Bad Wolf mumbled.

The shed went dark. They could see the destruction and war on Gallifrey.

“What's happening?” Clara questioned.

War looked around. “Nothing. It's a projection.”

“It's a reality around you,” Bad Wolf explained. They watched the war. 

“There isn't anything we can do,” Ten said sadly.

“He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn,” Nine broke in.

“Look at you. The four of you. The warrior, The survivor, the hero, and you,” Gallifreya trailed off at Eleven.

“And what am I?” he asked.

“Have you really forgotten?” Clara questioned him.

“Yes. Maybe, yes...” Eleven stuttered.

“We've got enough warriors. Everyone is a survivor. Any old idiot can be a hero,” Clara continued.

“Then what do I do?” he asked desperately.

“What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me when I was little the name you chose was a promise. What was your promise?” Gallifreya asked.

“Never cruel or cowardly.” Ten chanted.

“Never give up, never give in.” War chanted next.

The image vanished and they were back in the shed. 

“You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?” Nine stated.

Eleven backed up. “We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.”

“What, exactly?” War broke in.

“Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind,” Eleven exclaimed. He pointed his sonic at the button and the button went back in.

“There's still a billion, billion Daleks up there, attacking.” War reminded them.

“Yeah, there is. There is,” Eleven mumbled.

“But there's something those billion, billion Daleks don't know,” Ten grinned.

“Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements,” Nine continued.

“What? What don't they know?” Clara asked.

“This time, there's four of them!” Gallifreya yelled.

“Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!” War exclaimed.

Ten looked confused for a moment before he laughed. “Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too!"

"That is brilliant!” Ten hollered before hitting his Tardis.

Nine looked at them and then smiled. “Oh that is fantastic!”

“I've been thinking about it for centuries,” Eleven admitted.

“She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see!” War cheered.

“Now you're getting it,” Bad Wolf laughed.

“Eh? Who did?” Eleven asked.

“Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you!” War kept going.

“Yeah, that's going to happen,” Bad Wolf said as all the doctors looked at him.

“Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?” Ten demanded.

'Understand where mom is now, dad?' Gallifreya asked Eleven.

'She became the moment....That is why the Tardis won't let us see her', Eleven thought back to her.

“What is Bad Wolf? I have been seeing that everywhere!” Nine spoke.

“So what are we doing? What's the plan?” Gallifreya instantly stepped in.

“The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly,” War told her.

“The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?” Nine asked.

“Tiny bit of an ask,” Clara pointed out.

“The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire,” Ten explained.

War grinned at her. “Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.”

“But where would Gallifrey be?” Clara asked.

“Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away,” Nine finished.

“Exactly,” Eleven proclaimed.

War stepped towards his Tardis. “Like a painting.”

~*~*~*~

[Gallery, Two Hours Later]

All the doctors are sitting down with tea looking at the 'No More' painting.

“I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong,” War proposed.

“Life and soul, you are,” Clara told him.

Nine looked at the painting closer. “What is it actually called?"

“Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls,” Eleven answered.

“Not very encouraging,” War said sadly.

“How did it get here?” Ten asked.

Eleven shrugged. “No idea.”

“There's always something we don't know, isn't there?” Ten teased.

“I would say so. One day, I hope to learn why I became pretty boys,” Nine joked.

“Hey!” Eleven and Ten exclaimed.

One of the Tardises opened. Jack poked his head out with a grin. “Rose is back and asking for you Doc.”

“I am coming and stop calling me that!” Nine answered.

Nine walked to his Tardis. “It has been nice seeing what my future looks like,” he said before he walked in. His Tardis soon vanished.

War stood up next. “Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege.”

“Likewise,” Ten grinned.

“Doctor,” Eleven praised.

War turned to Clara. “If I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed,” he said as he kissed her hand.

“That's right. Aim high,” Clara replied.

War moved to Gallifreya. “I can't wait to see you come to life. Remind me of my days so I don't forget.”

Gallifreya felt a tear drop. “I will every day...Dad.”

War faced the doctors. “I won't remember this, will I?”

“The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no,” Eleven confirmed.

“So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you,” he told them. He looked at the Tardises for a moment. “Which one is mine?”

Ten and Eleven smirked. War found the shabbiest one and nodded. He walked in and the Tardis vanished.

Ten looked at Eleven. “I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Gallifreya asked.

“Who you are and who we are bonded to.”

The Tardis door opened and Jenny stepped out. “Mom wants to come see him.”

Ten pulled her into a hug. “How are you here?”

“Our favorite word...spoilers,” Jenny joked.

Eleven stepped in the Tardis for a second then came back out. “Don't freak.”

“I don't freak,” Ten protested.

Jenny stepped back as Rose stepped out of the Tardis. Ten's eyes widened. “What?...What?...What?!”

“And he freaked,” Eleven muttered.

Rose laughed and walked up to Ten. “Hello.”

“What are you doing back over here?!”

“You know I can't tell you all that but I can promise you that you will soon have me again.”

“Our family will be complete very soon.” Gallifreya promised.

“We even love Clara,” Jenny added.

Clara laughed and hugged her.

“Alright, back in the Tardis. Your mother, Clara, and I will be there in a few,” Eleven told them.

Jenny and Gallifreya both hugged Ten. They walked into the Tardis and shut the door.

Ten looked away for a moment then looked back. “Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.”

Clara smiled. “On it.”

Ten looked at Rose. “I don't know how you are coming back or why, but once I get over any emotions, I will welcome you back for however long I can keep you.”

Rose felt tears coming. “I wouldn't have it any other way. I will let you know a secret though,” she leaned near his ear. “I am the immortal Bad Wolf,” she whispered.

Ten looked at her in shock. He quickly backed up and went to his Tardis. “I don't want to go,” he told them before going in his Tardis. His Tardis soon disappeared.

The Doctor smiled sadly. “He always says that.”

“Need a moment with your wife and painting?” Clara asked.

“How did you know?”

Clara grinned. “Those big sad eyes.”

The Doctor chuckled. “I always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator,” she remembered before she kissed his cheek. “I will make sure the Tardis is still in one piece,” she promised before going in the Tardis.

Rose and the Doctor sat down. “I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.”

Rose leaned on his shoulder.

“You know, I really think you might,” a voice spoke.

Rose and the Doctor looked to see an older man. The Doctor smiled big. “I never forget a face.”

“I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?” the old man teased.

Rose grabbed The Doctor's hand and stood up with him. The old man looked at the painting.

“You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?”

“Which title? There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls.”

“Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?”

The Doctor and Rose looked at him in shock. 

“That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked!” The Doctor exclaimed.

Rose laughed. “So it's still out there.”

“I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “Then where is it?”

The old man shrugged. “Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you two have a lot to do.”

“We do?” Rose asked with a grin.

The old man shrugged again.

“Is that what we are supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?” the Doctor asked.

“Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.”

The old man started to walk away. 

“Thank you,” Rose whispered.

He faced them one more time. “Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?” he spoke before he left.

The Doctor picked Rose up and kissed her. “Let's go home,” he told her.

They ran into the Tardis. Jenny, Gallifreya, Clara, Jack, and Jamie all smiled at them. 

“Who is ready for an adventure?” the Doctor asked.

“Wait...one question, Doctor. One of yourselves could sense your marriage bond but couldn't tell who Gallifreya was. The other two didn't even sense your bond with Rose.” Clara stated.

“Gallifreya knew how to hide our bond. Once she realized who we met up with, she hid the bond. For our marriage bond, my other self could sense it because I didn't block it. I blocked it for the other two and if my war self heard me say anything, he didn't mention it,” the Doctor explained.

“Now, no more questions of the day. I made tea once I woke up and it is still hot so let's go celebrate our victory today!” Rose spoke up.

~*~*~*~

[Nighttime in the Tardis]

Rose reached up and covered Jack up then bent down to cover Jamie up. “You guys ready for your story?”

Jack yawned and nodded. Jamie pulled his teddy bear near him. Jenny and Gallifreya walked in. “You didn't start yet, did you mom?” Jenny asked.

“Nope. I waited till everyone was here,” Rose assured them. Gallifreya climbed in bed with Jamie while Jenny got on the top bunk with Jack. “So what do you guys want to hear tonight?” Rose questioned them.

“We know how dad and you met, mom, but how about when you came back?” Jenny suggested.

“That one is a long one Jenny. Are you ready for that?”

They all nodded and Rose laughed. 

Clara knocked on the door. “Can I join story time?”

“Of course. You are welcome anytime, Clara,” Rose responded.

Clara sat on the desk while Rose sat in the chair. “Is The Doctor coming?” Rose asked.

“I think he is sitting this one out. He said he needs to fix some stuff on the Tardis,” Clara answered.

“Now, we will start right after I got pulled from your father the first time. I ended up in the parallel world and met a man named the Master,” Rose started.

Outside the door, The Doctor smiled. He never knew that a pink and yellow human would prove that he would never be alone or sad again. He hoped the kids were truly ready to hear this story because it was not an easy road for Rose or him. 'Please don't let them hate either of us after this,' he thought before he went to the console room.


	4. Runaway Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story starts now with Rose meeting a stranger in the parallel world, willing to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late guys! I have been dealing with back pain for almost two weeks, work has been crazy, and I am expecting full lock-down at some point with this COVID-19 craziness. Here is this chapter and I will try to have the next one up some time this week. My cousin (and co-writer) has been editing all the chapters so it is hard copying her edits to work on here. Please enjoy!

Rose Tyler raised her hand to knock on the Tardis then lowered it back down. She couldn't believe the Doctor was truly here. The door suddenly opened and a man with short brown hair leaned out. 

“Are you gonna stand out here all day?” he teased.

“You're...you're not the Doctor...”

“Nope. Name is the Master and the Doctor was a really good friend to me, well my best friend really. Anyways, Torchwood gave me a heads up of you coming.”

Rose looked at him, confused. “How would they do that?”

The Master held up a cellphone. “Were you born before phones? I thought Torchwood said nineteen eighty seven...”

Rose raised her hand. “Where is the Doctor?”

“Dead,” the Master whispered.

Rose nodded a little. “I figured...”

The Master leaned against the door. “He sacrificed himself. We fought in the war but he wanted one of us to make it out. Even fighting, he thought of you humans. He wanted to be sure someone could protect you lot so he sent me away, then ended the war.”

Rose knew this wasn't her Doctor but she couldn't stop feeling sad over his death. The master sighed. “I don't mean to rush you but I have places to be and save. I promised the Doctor I would keep his legacy alive. Now, Torchwood did give me heads up of you coming but not why…,” he trailed off.

He opened the other door and Rose looked at him then walked in. The Master shut one of the doors. He didn't want her feeling trapped so he made sure she knew she could leave anytime. Rose looked around the Tardis. “This was the Doctor's right?”

The Master chuckled. “Yes. The good part was I could snag her. The bad part was she hates everyone except the Doctor.”

The lights in the Tardis lit up brightly and Rose smiled truly for what felt like forever. The Master's eyes widened. “Well, she hates everyone except him and you. Who are you?”

“My name is Rose Tyler and I came from a parallel world. I traveled with the Doctor in that world. Torchwood sent me because we fell in love and now....I am pregnant with his baby.”

“What?! Where is he then?!”

“Back in our world. We got separated by the Daleks and Cybermen. I can't go to a regular doctor because the baby may have two hearts. Torchwood had you on file and sent me here. They didn't tell me it wasn't the Doctor.”

The Master ran his hand through his hair. “So the Doctor is still alive in your world?”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “That is what you bring up?”

“Right um, let's head to the med bay. I really want to see how you are pregnant. We stopped doing that way thousands of years ago. It should have been nearly impossible but you guys...never mind! Med bay before I get to details I don't want to figure out!”

Rose giggled and followed him to the med bay. She sat in the chair. The Master took out his laser screwdriver and quickly scanned her. He looked to the screen and grinned. “Well, you are five months gone so only seven or eight more to go. It also looks like a little time lady.”

Rose released a tear then wiped her eyes. The Master looked back at her and Rose nodded. “He is alive. He ended the war and now travels the stars saving us lot.”

“What...What about me?”

“I am not sure. We never ran into you on our adventures....”

“What will you do now, Rose Tyler?”

Rose looked at him with determined eyes. “I will get back to him. I will find a way because if I know him, he may find someone but he refuses to believe he needs someone. I can't let him be alone."

Lights shined bright then dimmed down. The Tardis didn't like the Master hurting her wolf. The Master frowned and grumbled. “Stop calling me your guard. I am not holding you prisoner so please stop acting like I am. Wait, who is Bad Wolf?”

“I think that is me. I have heard the Doctor mention it before but he has never said it in front of me.”

The Master turned his screen off. “This is getting too weird, even for me. I will help you with the pregnancy since it is a good chance your baby will need to sense a Time Lord bond. Since the little one can't bond directly with you without killing you, I will keep the little one calm.”

“What is this bond?”

“I will not put a full bond like your Doctor will but I can at least put a touch for the baby so she will sense someone is there. She needs a bond to grow but she can't bond directly with a human so I will place the small one so we won't lose you.”

“Can you turn it off or will the Doctor still be able to form one with her?”

“Of course. It isn't like a marriage bond.”

“Well I don't know much about Time Lord pregnancies thank you very much.”

The Master stood up and paced the floor. “He never told you anything?!”

Rose glared at him. “He doesn't know and he is not as completely open like you. He has suffered so much, so don't blame anything on him!”

The Master quickly looked at her. “HE DOESN'T KNOW?!”

Rose covered her ears. “I couldn't tell him, okay! I knew he would try everything to get here and I couldn't let the dimensions fall,” she said as her mind drifted to that horrible day.

_ &Flashback& _

_ “So?” Rose asked quietly. She knew she needed to speak more. There was so much she wanted to say but nothing came to mind. _

_ The Doctor looked around. “Where are we? Where did the gap come out?” _

_ “We are in Norway.” _

_ The Doctor nodded. “Norway. Right.” Rose knew he was kind of at a loss for words as well so she continued. “About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'.” _

_ The Doctor looked at her surprised. “Dalek?” he asked. _

_ Rose laughed sarcastically and shook her head. “Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay.” The Doctor closed his eyes and looked at her again. Rose felt scared. She knew this was gonna be his goodbye. “How long we got?” _

_ “About two minutes," he whispered. _

_ Rose wanted to cry. “I can't think of what to say!” _

_ The Doctor smiled sadly. “You've still got Mister Mickey, then?” _

_ Rose felt her tears ready to fall. She knew if she told him the truth, he would do everything to get to her and no one in the universes would live if he did. “There are six of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey, and the babies.” _

_ The Doctor felt his breath leave him. There was no way she could be...but nothing was impossible, at least that is what he thought. “You're not...?” _

_ Rose struggled to find her courage. “No. It's mum. She is three months gone with twins. More Tylers on the way,” she said while trying to be happy. _

_ “And what about you? Are you-” _

_ “Yeah, I am back working in the shop,” Rose interrupted. _

_ The Doctor didn't know whether that made him happy or disappointed. “Oh, good for you.” _

_ Rose smiled a little “Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens.” _

_ Now there was the Rose the Doctor knew and loved. He was so proud of her trying to make her way in this world. “Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." _

_ Rose released a tear. “Am I ever going to see you again?” _

_ The Doctor frowned. “You can't.” _

_ “What're you going to do?” _

_ “Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords.” _

_ Rose knew what he meant. “On your own?” she mumbled. She knew she needed to at least tell him this one thing. She couldn't let it end like this. “I....I love you,” she cried. _

_ The Doctor smiled and really wished he could kiss her tears away. He hated to see her hurting like this. “Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-” he trailed off as he vanished. _

_ &End Flashback& _

Rose opened her eyes to see the Master hugging her. She touched her face to feel tears coming down. “Sorry,” she whimpered.

The Master backed up. “Let me help you get back to him. I know he isn't my Doctor but I owe mine a lot and I really want to help.”

“Do you think we can do it? Torchwood has tried but they really don't want to help. They don't think it can be done...”

The Master grinned and ran to the console. “Sometimes, you just have to have faith in the right person,” he called to her.

Rose stood up and followed him. “Are you the right person?”

The Master looked at her and lost his smile. “I promise you Rose, that I am the right person. I will not let you down.”

[The Doctor]

The Doctor felt the Tardis move when he heard Donna shout. He pushed a lever and quickly ran to the door. He opened the door and looked at her. “Blimey, you can shout.”

“Am I ever going to see you again?”

“If I'm lucky,” the Doctor replied.

Donna looked at his eyes. She saw sadness and loneliness. “Just promise me one thing....find someone.”

The Doctor scoffed. “I don't need anyone.”

“Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you.”

The Doctor planned to ignore her. He knew he didn't need anyone but he also didn't want to ignore her promise. “Yeah. Thanks then, Donna. Good luck. And just be magnificent.”

Donna smiled. “I think I will, yeah. Doctor?”

The Doctor sighed. “Oh, what is it now?”

“That friend of yours, what was her name?”

Donna watched as a spark filled his eyes. He grinned. “Her name was Rose,” he told her before shutting the door and vanishing in the Tardis.


	5. Smith and Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really suck at updating on a schedule! Anyways, here is the new chapter. We meet Martha and learn of the changes happening for Rose. I am giving this warning again, that my co-writer (cousin) and I have very different writing styles but we are making sure everything flows right to follow.

_Dear doctor,_

_Today marks five months since the last time we've seen each other and I'm trying to be strong, I really am... But sometimes my emotions tend to engulf me and I feel like the longer I hold them in, the worse I'm going to feel. The distance that's between us is all but killing me, but my child, our child is enough to keep me going and writing these letters to keep you posted on every single detail of our lives seems to ease the pain._

_Our child kicked me for the first time today and the happiness that consumed me is nothing short of the happiness that I have when I'm with you. She's the only part of you that I have left right now and if even for a single moment, it makes it seem as if you are here with me right now. I'm not sure what she will look like, or even who she will resemble, but regardless she will be a product of our love._

_I met someone called the Master today, he seems to be nice and he's also a Time Lord, and I know that you always said that you were the last one of your kind.... But now you're not alone._

_You have him._

_You have us._

_It's time for me to sleep my doctor, I shall write to you soon._

_I love you._

_Rose. ___

__Rose Tyler dropped the journal that she now kept beside her bed, and placed both of her hands on her now growing stomach where her daughter was kicking. It was as if her daughter could all but sense where her thoughts were headed and she was trying to comfort her. She knew that the child growing inside of her wasn't normal, she wasn't normal, and she had no idea what was bound to happen in the next seven months._ _

__But she didn't care._ _

__Rose knew that the only two things in this life that she wholeheartedly wanted was for her daughter to be born safely, and to get back to the only man she would ever love._ _

__Both of these things would happen if she had any say in the matter._ _

__Rose curled up on her bed, which just happened to be in the same room as it was on the Doctor's TARDIS. The Master, whoever he might be, seemed to know what he was doing when it came to things Rose thought only the Doctor knew, so she trusted him._ _

__How could she not? If this man was a so called Time Lord, then he was a part of the Doctor and henceforth was a part of her. She couldn't and wouldn't treat him like he was someone she wasn't familiar with, even if she really wasn't familiar with him. She didn't know him personally, no, but the Doctor would trust him the moment he saw him._ _

__Because he was a Time Lord, and therefore Rose trusted him with her life._ _

__The soft murmuring of his voice could be heard before she actually recognized it was him. “Rose? Are you awake?”_ _

__Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, Master,” she sat up and rubbed her eyes before climbing out of her bed and to the door. “I'm awake.”_ _

__The Master stood there behind her now open door, smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world. “Great! I brought you some tea, the TARDIS sensed that you might be missing a bit of your home so she whipped you up a cup of tea.”_ _

__Rose laughed, shaking her head. “My mum used to make me tea all the time when I was younger,” she took the warm cup from his outstretched hand and sipped it carefully._ _

__It tasted just like home._ _

__A home she was very capable of returning to, but she didn't want to see her mum right now, or Mickey, or anyone else who would try to convince her that getting back to the Doctor was impossible._ _

__But was it impossible? Rose had seen many things and she'd watched the Doctor do the impossible, so she knew that even if it seemed impossible, it was always possible when it came to the mad man in the blue box._ _

__“I'm assuming you like it then?” the Master bounced on the ball of his feet as if he was a child, anticipating a present that he'd always wanted._ _

__Rose smiled softly, coming out of her momentary reverie. “I do, thank you,” she strolled past the Master and into the console room, giving it a once over as she reminisced on being back with her TARDIS. “The Doctor used to bring me tea that tasted just like this. It makes me.... feel as if I'm with him somehow.”_ _

__The Master looked at her sadly. “I promise you Rose Tyler, no matter what it takes I will find a way to return you and your daughter back to the Doctor.”_ _

__Rose looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. “I believe you, I just....I don't see how it will ever work.”_ _

__“Nothing is impossible as long as you set your mind to it,” the Master told her softly._ _

__Rose nodded, shaking her head. She had just been thinking about that. “I do know, but what if I live the rest of my life looking for him and I never find him?”_ _

__The Master looked at her curiously. “You seriously don't realize what's happening, do you?”_ _

__Rose scrunched her eyebrows up and frowned at him. “Am I supposed to?”_ _

__The Master walked around the console and turned a few dials, pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. There was a few momentary seconds of pause before Rose's sonogram from earlier appeared on the screen on the console and her eyes instantly went to the Master's in confusion._ _

__“Tell me what you see,” the Master murmured._ _

__“My daughter....” Rose trailed off, eyeing the details of her daughter closely. “What am I looking for Master?”_ _

__The Master sighed and clicked another button before an image of Rose's genetic prototype appeared. “Sometimes I forget you humans don't understand things the way Time Lords do.”_ _

__Rose looked at him, “why are you showing me this?”_ _

__“Rose....you're changing,” the Master told her, plain and simple. “You aren't humanly capable of giving birth to a Time Lady. Your body isn't strong enough and the further you get into your pregnancy, the more your body would begin to fail. You wouldn't be able to carry your daughter to full term, you would die before you even made it to your final due date.”_ _

__Rose sucked in a deep breath as she felt the tears brimming on her cheeks, her eyes were glued to the image of her genetics and for the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she was afraid. She wasn't afraid for her child, she wasn't even afraid that she'd never see the Doctor again, this time she was afraid for herself._ _

__“I'm.....going to die?” she whispered._ _

__“Oi! Who said anything about that?” the Master questioned, astonishment coating his voice._ _

__“But, you said-”_ _

__“What I said Rose Tyler, was that you were changing. I said that you weren't humanly capable of carrying a Time Lady. You, my dear, are not human.”_ _

__“That makes no sense! Of course I'm human!” Rose cried, staring at him._ _

__“You aren't,” the Master walked around the console so that he was toe to toe with her. “Your daughter is changing you, she's making it possible for you to deliver her, and she's also giving you all of the qualities of a Time Lady.”_ _

__Rose stared at him, completely stunned. “I'm.... a Time Lady?”  
~*~*~*~  
“Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?” a bald man questioned the patient lying in the hospital bed._ _

__The patient looked up at the bald man, his eyes shining. “Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know. Blah.”  
The bald man turned to Martha Jones, a medical student, and pointed to the patient. “John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me.”_ _

__Martha glanced at John Smith, her eyes lighting up with instant recognition as she'd seen him only a few hours prior. “That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?”_ _

__John Smith looked at Martha, his eyebrow raised in confusion. “Sorry?”_ _

__“On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off,” Martha told him, in a matter of fact tone. It had been him, that she was almost positive of. Martha knew she wasn't getting her facts wrong, him and the man from the street this morning looked exactly identical._ _

__“Really? What did I do that for?”_ _

__“I don't know, you just did.”_ _

__John Smith shook his head, “not me. I was here in bed. Ask the nurses.”_ _

__Martha shook her head, her thoughts running a million miles a minute. She was really confused now. “Well that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?”_ _

__“No, not anymore. Just me.”_ _

__The bald man looked between the two babbling people and sighed. “As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones.”_ _

__“Sorry, right,” Martha loomed over Mister Smith and pressed her stethoscope to the left side of his chest, then to the right listening to his hearts. Her face lit up in astonishment when she realized that this man had two hearts._ _

__Martha glanced at the man in question and her heart quickened when he winked at her._ _

__“I weep for generations. Are you having problems locating the heart, Miss Jones?” the bald man inquired in annoyance._ _

__“Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?” Martha replied, unsure of herself._ _

__The bald man glared at her. “That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart,” he reached for John Smith's chart and he instantly yanked his hand away as something shocked him._ _

__“That happened to me this morning.”_ _

__“I had the same thing on the door handle.”_ _

__“And me on the lift.”_ _

__The bald man rolled his eyes at the comments made from the other students. “That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by.....anyone?”_ _

__John smith looked up, grinning. “Benjamin Franklin.”_ _

__The bald man looked between Mister Smith and the crew of medical students, Martha Jones included, surrounding him. “Correct.”_ _

__John smith smiled. “My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked...”_ _

__The bald man raised an eyebrow, “quite.”_ _

__“And then I got electrocuted.”_ _

__The bald man shook his head, “moving on. I think perhaps a visit from psychiatrics. And next we have...”_ _

__Martha exchanged a small smile with John smith and walked away.  
~*~*~*~  
“I didn't say you were a Time Lady, I said that you had the qualities of one. This is the first time in Gallifrey history that I've ever seen anything like this.”_ _

__Rose looked at him, her eyes still brimming with tears. “But that's impossible, I'm just a human.”_ _

__The Master shook his head and looked her up and down, as if contemplating something. “Rose Tyler, you haven't been, 'just human' for awhile. Your genetic scan shows something much greater than that and I'm afraid that you having a Time Lady child has only triggered that.”_ _

__Rose looked at him, still confused. “What exactly are you saying?”_ _

__“I'm saying.... That Bad Wolf is returning Rose, and she is you, you are her.”  
~*~*~*~  
The Doctor and Martha crouched low from the top floor of the hospital as they looked on, watching the Judoon identify who was human and who wasn't._ _

__The Doctor grinned and pointed downward. “Oh look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop!”_ _

__Martha laughed and rolled her eyes. “Never mind that. What is Judoon?”_ _

__“They're like police. Well, police for hire. They're more like interplanetary thugs,” The Doctor clarified._ _

__“And they brought us to the moon?” Martha queried, looking at the Doctor._ _

__“Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth and they isolated it. That rain, lightning? That was them, using H2O scoop.” the Doctor glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to the scene unfolding before them._ _

__“What are you on about, galactic law? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?” Martha questioned confused and wanting answers from this so called Doctor beside her._ _

__“No, but I like that. Good thinking. No, I wish it were that simple. They're making a catalog. That means they're after something non human, which is very bad news for me,” the Doctor explained, quickly in that round about way of his._ _

__“Why?” Martha looked at him and after a brief pause, her eyes widened. “Oh, you're kidding me. Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that.”_ _

__The Doctor only grinned, “come on then!”  
~*~*~*~  
Rose sat on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to take in all of the information the Master had given her, but her mind was racing a million miles a minute. It felt almost impossible that anything he told her could possibly be true._ _

__It couldn't be._ _

__Nothing is impossible._ _

__But in her heart, she knew it was true._ _

__Her daughter had made her into somewhat of a Time Lady, and because she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, that made her immortal._ _

__The Doctor no longer had to live the rest of his life alone._ _

__Because, she could now live the rest of her life with him.  
~*~*~*~  
“Think, think, think! If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" the doctor fidgeted, before his eyes landed on a sign that signified 'MRI'. “Ah. She's as clever as me.... Almost.”_ _

__In the distance, screams were heard and things began to crash. The Doctor glanced around, still trying to form a plan. He always had a plan, what was he supposed to come up with in a situation like this?_ _

__“Find the non-human. Execute!” a Judoon spoke monotonously._ _

__The Doctor looked at Martha, his mind calculating. “Martha, stay here. I need time. You've got to hold them up.”_ _

__Martha looked at this mad man, panicked. What was she supposed to do? “How do I do that?”_ _

__The Doctor glanced at her, his hearts beating a million miles a minute at the action that he was about to perform on this human girl. He couldn't fathom doing this with anyone else, he never wanted to kiss another woman when his hearts loved another._ _

__Forgive me Rose Tyler, you will always be the only woman in my hearts._ _

__The Doctor looked at her, his face pale, but he knew that for the sake of all humanity, that he had to do it. “Just forgive me for this. It could save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing.”_ _

__And he meant every word that he said._ _

__The Doctor grabbed Martha's face in both of his hands, before pressing his lips firmly to hers._ _

__His hearts were still beating and he closed his eyes, trying to picture her blonde hair, the feel of her arms wrapped around him as they hugged, the sound of her voice as she reminded him that everything was going to be okay, and most of all he tried to imagine that it was her he was kissing in this exact moment._ _

__The Doctor pulled away after a long moment, before disappearing in the distance in a flash, already regretting what he'd just done._ _

__“That was nothing?” Martha whispered, dazed.  
~*~*~*~  
The Master stood at the console in the middle of the TARDIS, his thoughts racing for the human in the other room, aboard his ship. It wasn't everyday that he came across an adventure that consisted of finding another Time Lord, and this adventure was one he wanted to see succeed._ _

__He wasn't sure what was in store for him, now that Rose Tyler was aboard his ship, but one thing was for sure; he definitely wanted to find out._ _

__“Where are you Doctor?” he questioned, as he turned a few dials, the TARDIS whimpering in response._ _

__“Oi! I know we don't get along, but you could at least help me out!”_ _

__She only purred in response as a destination appeared on the screen._ _

___The Master grinned, “and off we go!”_  
~*~*~*~  
The Doctor stood, staring into the night as the days past events flashed by him in an instant. He'd saved Martha and the entire hospital from the Judoon and he'd even gained a companion. Well, for one trip at least. Martha was incredibly brilliant, and he was glad to have her on board, he really was, but something felt off..... Maybe it was because he missed her. 

__Rose Tyler was, and always would be a part of his life. He'd had many companions, all of them he loved and adored, but there was something about this pink and yellow human that he just loved. He couldn't exactly figure out what it was, but it was something about the way she smiled at him, the way she looked at him, and the way she made him feel._ _

__But she was gone._ _

__And he missed her so completely, that he thought it might kill him to even think about her._ _

__But if he didn't think about her, how would he keep the memory of her forever locked into his mind?_ _

__He looked up at the moon and closed his eyes, trying to ignore his racing hearts, trying to erase her face from his mind, and trying so hard to forget his pain._ _

__But he couldn't._ _

__He couldn't erase the grin on her face as they helped yet another planet from impending doom, and they completed yet another adventure. It was hard to forget the momentary happiness that the two of them both felt in moments like those, and it was especially hard to forget the words that Rose would always speak to him._ _

__“You're never alone Doctor, there will always be people who love you,” she'd smile in that way that only Rose Tyler could, and both of his hearts would melt all over again._ _

__In those moments, just those few short seconds after another adventure, the Doctor allowed himself to love her._ _

__But those moments had come to an end, and now he was left with nothing but the image of her face, her smile, her everything._ _

__She was no longer nothing but a memory._ _

__When the Doctor opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the streets were covered in words that he hadn't noticed before._ _

__Two words that could make or break the rest of his long existence._ _

__Bad Wolf._ _


	6. The Shakespeare Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Martha on a trip and both the Doctor and Rose struggle with being separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't updated on here. We have had a lot of stuff going on that has slowed us down but we are still here.

Rose opened her eyes and looked around. Why am I in the med bay? She thought to herself.

She slowly sat up to see the Master messing with something. 

“Master?” she whispered.

The Master quickly looked at her. “Are you feeling alright?! The Tardis alerted me as soon as you fainted.”

“I fainted?”

The Master dropped what he was working on and pulled up the screen. “The baby made another change to your DNA that caused you to faint. Hopefully this won't keep happening.”

Rose stayed silent as she tried to process everything. Even with the days passing, it didn't seem real. She felt like the universe would take it back at any time or tell her it was all a joke. The Master pulled out a cell phone. “It rang while I got you set up in here. You have twenty missed calls from your mother. Why haven't you left yet, Rose?”

“Why haven't you gone out exploring yet?” she fought back.

The Master grinned. “I have been exploring, just not with you and the Tardis lets me know when I am needed. Besides, the Tardis has a mind of her own and hates me. She may be trying to kill me so I wait until I can be sure I am safe.. Your turn.”

Rose sighed. “Mum said something to me before we came here, that had me thinking. She didn't know we had a complicated relationship like that and to know I will age slowly, reminds me of what she said. I feel like she won't welcome me.”

“Does she know you're pregnant?”

Rose looked at him confused. “Well yeah.”

“Then why would you think she would turn you away when she hasn't done it yet?”

“Because I am not exactly human anymore which is what she told me!”

The Master held her phone out to her. “She loves you. I believe that instead of turning you away, she would try to help you get back to him. She is gonna welcome you with open arms but you have to let her in too.”

Rose took the phone and looked at it before dialing. 

“Hello mum,” she whispered.  
[][][][]  
Martha grinned at the Doctor as she felt the Tardis stop. “Where are we?”

The Doctor smirked and nudged his head towards the doors. “Take a look.”

Martha started to walk a little then turned back to him. 

“After you,” he spoke coming up behind her. 

Martha walked outside and laughed. “Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God, we did it. We traveled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I got to get used to this whole new language. When are we?”

The Doctor looked around. He gave her a smile that didn't reach far. Rose never asked him questions like that. She would just instantly accept where they were. 

“Mind out,” he quickly pulled her back.  
[][][][]  
“Rose, where have you gone?!” Jackie exclaimed.

“I....Torchwood helped me find another Time Lord. He is gonna help me get back to the Doctor,” she explained quietly.

She closed her eyes as Jackie sighed. “He said it was impossible, Rose. Why can't you just be happy here?”

“He needs me mum and I love him. The Master is working on a way to get me over there but I need your support.”

She heard Jackie sigh again. “Very well. You have our support here so come home.”

“The Master told me my baby girl needs the feel of a Timelord near. I would feel better if I stayed with him for now and I promise to visit.”

“You are having a girl?”

“Yes mum. You are gonna have a granddaughter,” Rose laughed a little as a tear fell.  
[][][][]  
Martha laid on the bed next to the Doctor and looked at him. “But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?”

The Doctor looked at her like she was crazy. “Course it isn't!”

Martha glared at him. “Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break.”

The Doctor sighed and thought how to explain it. “Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be.”

Martha slowly tuned him out as she realized how close they were. “Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag,” she murmured.

The Doctor ignored her. He thought of all the times Rose could figure out what was right in front of them. “There's such a thing as psychic energy, but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that. No, there's something I'm missing, Martha. Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it. Rose'd know. A friend of mine, Rose. Right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow.”

Martha felt hurt. She thought he meant something with the kiss but he was focused on another woman. “Great,” she grumbled before turning over and blowing out the candle.  
[][][][]  
The Master smiled as Rose put her phone away. “Feel better?”

“Can I get some tea and a banana?”

The Master turned, confused. “What kind of combination is that?”

“The kind that will make both the baby and me really happy,” Rose begged.

The Tardis lights flickered and the Master jumped from his seat. “I get it you dumb machine so don't shock me!”

Rose laughed. “She really does not like you?”

The Master turned the screen to her. “Can you read this?”

Rose shook her head. “I thought the Tardis shows everything in your language.”

The screen showed a mixture of words and shapes. “Maybe when the Doctor traveled, she did. Until she makes the words make sense about where I am, I don't open those doors. I told you that she may be sending me to my death so I am not testing it.”

They watched as a cup and a banana appeared on the screen. The Master pointed at the ceiling. “Can't I have a conversation with her first?”

The Tardis lights blinked and a door appeared.

He put his hand out. “Well Miss Tyler, let's get you that banana and tea.”  
[][][][]  
The Doctor lowered Martha to the ground and glared at Lilith. “What have you done?”

Lilith smirked. “Only sleeping, alas. It's curious. The name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time.”

He stood up and she raised her finger to him. “And as for you, Sir Doctor. Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches.”

“The naming won't work on me.”

Lilith grinned evilly. “But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant Rose, or is it BadWolf?”

The Doctor glared harder. “Oh, big mistake. Because those names keep me fighting. The Carrionites vanished. Where did you go?”

“The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness,” she explained.  
[][][][]  
Rose took a drink of her tea. “So, what were you working on in the med bay?”

“I was actually trying to put a jumper together for you. I think I have an idea of what we need to do but we won't be able to actually see if my calculations are right till we use it.”

“Is it ready to test?”

The Master looked at her. “No and it will not be ready till after you have that little one. I know you want to get back Rose and I am gonna do everything to help you but with everything going on with your body right now and being almost seven months pregnant, we are not risking hurting you or the baby.”

“I wasn't…,” she trailed off as she laid a hand on her stomach. “I was thinking of her but at the same time I wasn't and I feel horrible.”

The Master grabbed her hand. “Let this depression go Rose. You have been with me for two months and I just see you getting worse. You need to think of this baby and yourself. Trust me when I promise that the impossible can become possible. We just have to take our time and find the right part.”

Rose let out a breath and smiled. “I will try. Is there anything I can do to help?”

The Master grinned and jumped up. “I think I see the real Rose Tyler coming out!”

“Shut up! So, what can I do?”

The Master grabbed the jumper and showed it to her. “There are a few parts we still need but we also need some way to lock on to his Tardis.”

Rose grabbed the necklace from around her neck. “Will my key do?”

“You are a genius!”

Rose laughed at the Master. He didn't see bad days but he could be serious and give tough love if you needed it. They heard a bell go off. The Master looked at the screen. “Ready for an adventure Rose Tyler?”  
[][][][]  
The Doctor grinned as Shakespeare tried to send Martha off with a sonnet. Two men quickly enter the globe. 

“Will!” one yelled.

“Will, you'll never believe it. She's here! She's turned up!” the other exclaimed.

“We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night. She wants us to perform it again,” the first one spoke.

Martha looked at the Doctor for a moment then back at the men. “Who?”

“Her Majesty. She's here,” The first one tried to explain. Queen Elizabeth entered the globe and The Doctor smiled big. 

“Queen Elizabeth the First!”

“Doctor?” Queen Elizabeth asked confused.

The Doctor's eyes widened. He wondered how she knew him. “What?”

“My sworn enemy! Where is your daughter and mistress?!”

“What?!”

“Find them and off with their heads!” she ordered.

“WHAT?!”

Martha grabbed his hand. “Never mind what, just run! See you, Will, and thanks!” she hollered back. They ran for the Tardis. 

“Stop that pernicious Doctor!” Queen Elizabeth demanded.

“Stop in the name of the Queen!” a soldier yelled.

“What have you done to upset her?” Martha yelled.

The Doctor smiled at her. “How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you. Still, can't wait to find out. Though I do want to know about the daughter and mistress parts.”

They reach the Tardis and the Doctor opens the door. Martha ran in and the Doctor looked back. 

“That's something to look forward to,” he said before running in and closing the door.  
[][][][]  
Rose tried to keep from laughing as the Master pulled more slime off him. “I am glad you find this hilarious Rose!”

They felt a hum in their minds that sounded like laughter. 

“Oh don't you dare. At least Rose is nice to keep it in!” the Master yelled at the ceiling.

Rose sobered up and looked at The Master. “Thank you for helping me. I still feel doubt and I am impatient, but I am putting faith that I can get back.”

The Master ran to the console. “Then we better work on getting those parts.”

Rose looked at him. “Don't you want to get cleaned up?”

“Not opening those doors right away, remember?” he joked.

“I don't think she will kill you. I also don't think she hates you as much as you think.”

The Master pulled the screen around to her. “Read that to me, please”

Rose groaned as she saw numbers, symbols, and words all mixed up. “What did you do to her?!”

“I told you, I took her because she was closer than mine. The bad part was she liked the Doctor only!”

Rose looked at the screen again. “Uh, Master...”

The Master looked at it. “Well, this can't be good,” he whispered as he saw Bad Wolf repeat on the screen.  
[][][][]  
The Doctor walked down the hallways. He was tired but being awake or asleep, he couldn't escape the white walls. He could remember the terror of Rose flying towards the void.

He shook his head and reached his bedroom. He felt his hearts beat quickly when he saw the writing. Both his and Rose's names were written in his language.

He quickly opened the door and sat on the bed. I miss you so much Rose. You would have loved to meet Elizabeth the first, he thought.

He stood up and started to pull his jacket off when he remembered something. “She said daughter and mistress. When does that happen?”


	7. Gridlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now into the future with the Doctor and Martha while Rose makes a visit home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for posting late here guys. My cousin had to edit the remaining chapters and we lost my uncle in July so we really have been focused everywhere except actually writing. We are trying to get back into focusing on this story so thank you for being patient.

_Dear Doctor,_

_Today..... today seemed easier, I didn't think of you as much as I usually tend to. My heart feels as if it's no longer in the vacancy of my chest though, it feels as if you've taken it with you and I don't know how, nor do I want to, to find it. The adventures that we had together will forever be memories that I cherish, they gave me you, and you are my reason for living._

_I love you my Doctor, and our daughter does to, even if she doesn't know it yet. I will tell her stories, stories of a mad man in a blue box, saving people no matter where he goes. I will tell her of the love that he gives to each and every one of his companions, and most importantly, I will tell her that this compassionate and amazing madman is her father._

_I wish you were here, Doctor, so that you could see the blooming of our child inside of my stomach. It is magnificent to see each step in my pregnancy, however abnormal it is, it is still the love that we created. She is the proof that our love will continue to bloom, and I will never take that for granted._

_I leave you with my heart Doctor._

_For now, I will tell you that I love you, no matter how many galaxies away you are._

_Rose_

**[Flashback]**

_"It's so beautiful here,” the doctor murmured in her ear as they both lay side by side on the top of a building in France, 1863. The Tardis had taken the two of them here, only to discover an alien that had been here for two hundred years, waiting to unleash its destruction. The Doctor, of course, had managed to tame it and send it back to it's intergalactic territory. Afterwards, he'd asked Rose on a date, now here they were.... on a date._

_A date that Rose was sure didn't really mean a date to him, because the Doctor didn't do dates._

_He was the Doctor._

_Rose laughed, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. "It is, I wish we could stay like this for the rest of our lives,” she closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment, the moment that belonged to her and the Doctor only. It made time stand still and it made her feel as if she was on top of the world, her and her doctor standing together against time itself._

_"Time doesn't pause Rose, we only have the here and now,” the Doctor smiled as he turned his head to stare at the pink and yellow human laying beside him._

_"Oi! Don't ruin this moment for me Doctor, otherwise I might have to....,” Rose opened her eyes and grinned as she looked at the Doctor. "I have an idea!"_

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "and what would that be?"_

_Rose giggled and stood to her feet, her pink heels clicking against the concrete. "Dance with me,” she smiled and held out one of her hands to him._

_The Doctor laughed and took her hand. "Only once more Rose Tyler, I have two left feet, remember?"_

_Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands came about her waist. "Maybe I should call Jack then, he could show you a thing or two about dancing..."_

_"Oi!"_

_Rose winked at him and laid her head on his shoulder, getting lost in the silence, knowing that dancing with no music was impossibly hard. But Rose enjoyed the silence, she enjoyed the moment with the Doctor, knowing that whatever was between them relationship wise, might have to come to an end, very, very soon._

_"Doctor, I-“_

**[End Flashback]**

Rose sat up quickly, the bulge in her stomach making it extremely hard to maneuver and she ended up laying sideways, her hand resting on her stomach. Tears began to stream down her face as she recalled that memory so vividly of her time with the Doctor.

"I need you Doctor... Where are you?" Rose whispered in the silence.

“Where are you?" she repeated, sobs slowly racking her body as her thoughts of the Doctor consumed her emotions, and she let free the tears that she'd been holding onto.

~~~~~~~~

"Just one trip. That's what I said.One trip in the Tardis, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into the past, and one into the future! How do you fancy that?" the Doctor grinned at Martha, his eyes twinkling at a chance to show her more of the universe that she had yet to see.

"No complaints from me!" Martha told him, her heart beating faster at seeing the twinkle in his eye.

"How about a different planet?"

"Can we go to yours?" Martha looked at him, hopefully.

"Ah, there's plenty of other places,” the Doctor replied, avoiding her prying gaze.

"Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

The Doctor looked at his questioning companion. "Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

"I suppose it is."

Martha grinned, her mind was racing with all of the possibilities that could be the setup of the planet of the Time Lords. "Great big temples and cathedrals!"

The Doctor only looked at her and simply said, "yeah."

"Lots of planets in the sky?" Martha continued with her questions, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow,” the Doctor let his thoughts travel back to a time that he wanted to forget, to a place that only caused him pain to think about.

"Can we go there?" Martha piqued, looking at the Doctor.

"Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from our old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built.”

~~~~

Rose stood with bated breath in front of her mother's house, her heart beating a million miles a minute. It seemed silly that she would be nervous to see her mother, especially since they had spoken on the phone and all was well. Rose couldn't help it though, she wasn't the same Rose Tyler that she had been before.

She was different now, and she only hoped that her mother understood that.

"Rose!" Mickey, her ex boyfriend and longtime friend called from the front porch, the door now hanging wide open. "You're home!"

Rose laughed and a tear formed around the rim of her eye at seeing her best friend. "Mickey!"

Mickey grinned and ran from the porch, his sole intention being to bring Rose into his arms and never let her go. His affections for her had clearly run dry, but he still loved her like a sister with all his heart and soul. "You silly girl! You can't have rung earlier could you? You had to go and make us all worry about you!"

Rose laughed as Mickey reached arms length and she eased herself into his arms, her baby bump making it an awkward hug. "Oi! You haven't aged a day!"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "You've gotten fatter, I see!"

Rose pulled away and hit him in the arm playfully. "Pregnant does not make me fat!"

Mickey just laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her into the Tyler home and Rose felt like she had never left.

"Rose!" Peter, her father but not father called brightly from the kitchen where he was currently fixing dinner. "I'm so glad you're home! Your mum will be so happy to see you!"

Rose smiled, "oh-”

"Pete! How many times have I told you that I hate the smell of anchiovies! Why are you whipping up something with the awful smell of-" Rose laughed as her mother began her constant rant of ongoing complaints. "I need tea! Bring me some tea!"

"Jackie-"

"Bring me some tea, now!" Jackie cried, her voice raising to an all too familiar octave.

"Mum, I can bring you some tea!" Rose called back, still laughing.

There was silence from whatever room Jackie was vacating and in the next instant Rose was met with the familiar face of her mother, blonde hair and all. The only difference, Rose noticed, was that her mother was very much pregnant. "Rose!"

"Mum!" Rose cried, breaking free of Mickey's arm and running, or more wobbling, into her mothers outstretched hands. "I missed you mum, so much!"

Jackie laughed, tears of her own leaking down her cheeks. "I missed you to, my dear sweet girl. Even if it seemed like I didn't, you're my daughter after all, I could never stop loving you. No matter what."

Rose sniffled and pressed her face into her mother's shoulder, embracing the familiar warmth that Jackie radiated. "I love you."

"And I you, my sweetie pie," Jackie pulled away and brushed the tears from Rose's cheeks. "More then you will ever know."

Rose smiled and took her mother's hand in hers, an unspoken thought passing between the two of them. Words of apology and love that a mother held for her daughter and a daughter held for her mother.

"How about a round of tea?" Pete questioned, trying to brighten the emotional atmosphere.

Rose looked at Pete and smiled, "you have no idea how good that sounds. I've missed the tea that my mum makes."

Jackie smiled. "Well then I shall get to brewing!"

And with that, all seemed well in the Tyler household.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Martha looked around at the scenery before her and she frowned, having come to the conclusion that this place they were vacating was terribly familiar. "Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon."

The Doctor looked at her in that way of his, the way that indicated that he was scolding her with his eyes. To Martha, it seemed, the Doctor was the only one that could pull this off. "Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look!" He told her, enthusiastically.

Martha and the Doctor stopped walking and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, which he used for just about everything. Except for wood, the utensil seemed to dislike wood because it never worked.

The Doctor walked up to a computer monitor that appeared to be broken and used his sonic screwdriver to repair it.

A woman's face appeared on the screen and both Martha and the Doctor watched with careful eyes.

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway,” her voice seemed energetic and Martha wanted to hurl, although she didn't know why.

Martha scrunched her eyebrows up when she was met with a picture of flying cars. It was very odd.

"Oh that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city,” the Doctor stated, his eyes brightening.

Martha shook her head in disappointment. "You've brought me to the slums?"

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city," the Doctor replied.

Martha rolled her eyes, "you'd enjoy anything."

The Doctor only grinned. "Thats me! Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better."

Martha tilted her head to the side, recalling a phrase the Doctor had spoken only moments ago. "When you said last time.... was that you and Rose?"

The Doctor stiffened and he felt his hearts beating faster and he recalled his favorite pink and yellow human. He could remember every detail about her and he knew that no matter how long he lived, how many galaxies or universes that he saw, he would always remember her.

His hearts refused to forget her.

"Er, yeah. Yeah it was, yeah," the Doctor whispered quietly.

Martha felt her stomach plummet and the hurt that she felt began to pool in her heart. She couldn't believe that the Doctor would take her to the same place that he had taken his previous companion. "You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?" Martha voiced her thoughts, hurt still consuming her.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Martha Jones, his hearts hardening at the clear insult she was throwing his way. "What's wrong with that?" He queried.

Martha swallowed her emotions and shook her head. "Nothing. Just... ever heard the word rebound?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, to set her straight, but before he could, a man appeared from the stall in front of them. 

"Oh! You should have said. How long have you been there? Happy. You want happy." 

~~~~~~~~~~

Rose closed her eyes, her mother's soothing hands brushing the hair from her face. "I'm at a loss, mum. I just miss him so much."

Jackie Tyler leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her daughters forehead. "Love is never easy, my love."

"But it's never this hard either," Rose whispered, her heart aching for her Doctor once more.

Jackie didn't reply, she only held her daughter close, hoping that one day her daughter would fully be happy.

Even if it was with the man she so despised.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor stared sadly at the familiar face of his friend and his hearts cried for the death that was sure to come. He was incredibly heartbroken that the Face of Boe had waited for him, all this time.

"Doctor,” the Face of Boe cried out quietly.

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor chirped happily, trying to rid himself of the grief that had consumed him only moments before.

"I knew you would come,” the Face of Boe stated matter of factly.

Hame, the cat who he and Rose had encountered the last time, looked regretfully at the Doctor. "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin."

The Doctor ignored her and focused his attention solely on his dying friend. "Old friend, what happened to you?"

The Face of Boe said but one thing. "Failing."

Hame looked at the Doctor sadly. "He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. the under-city would have fallen into the sea."

The Doctor smiled at his old friend. "So he saved them."

Hame nodded. "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running.

The Doctor frowned. "But there are planets out there. You could have called for help."

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

The Doctor looked at the two of them with admiration. "So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years."

Hame nodded, "we had no choice."

The Doctor shook his head in disagreement. "Yes you did."

The Face of Boe closed his eyes and groaned quietly. "Save them, Doctor. Save them."

~~~~~~~~~

Rose rubbed her belly gently as she laid on her bed and imagined what life with the Doctor would be like if they hadn't been separated. It was incomprehensible to her that she could no longer see herself on the Tardis, flying through universes with her one and only madman.

"I can't see you anymore Doctor, you're fading,” Rose whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You will see him again, Rose Tyler. I promise you that,” the Master told her from her doorway, which she'd only just realized he was standing at.

"How?" She questioned.

"Hope," he answered. "All you need is hope and I promise you that I will find a way to get you back to him. You and your daughter both."

~~~~~~~

Martha stood stock still as she stared at what appeared to be a face in a glass jar. Her head was still reeling from the days events and now she was trying to comprehend exactly what it was she was seeing.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's alright. Come and say hello. And this is Hame, she's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one who saved you, not me,” the Doctor spoke to her, his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"My Lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying,” Hame, who Martha now knew was the cat, spoke sadly.

The Doctor smiled gently. "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

Martha looked at the Doctor, her eyes full of questions. "Who is he?"

The Doctor looked at the Face of Boe and shook his head. "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

The Face of Boe looked at the Doctor, seriously. "Everything has it's time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

The Doctor nodded, every face of a lost friend, all of the Time Lords and every companion that he ever lost flashing before his eyes. He knew all too well what the Face of Boe meant.

"The legend says more,” Hame spoke up.

"Don't. There's no need for that,” the Doctor told her, his voice hardening.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final words to a traveller."

The Doctor only nodded. "Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?"

The face of Boe looked at the Doctor, his old friend. "I have seen so much, perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

The Doctor felt his hearts clench. "That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go."

"I must," the Face of Bose said sadly. "But know this, Time Lord.... You are not alone... She is returning, old friend. The one that you seek, the Bad Wolf is returning Doctor."

Before the Doctor had a chance to even question what the Face of Boe had just told him, the Face of Boe closed his eyes and took one last breath before he was finally at peace.


End file.
